The Way We Were
by RevanHero-Villian
Summary: Haruka is a Samurai who is on a life long mission to avenge her father. Michiru a Geisha who has grown bored with her curent life. These two meet and fall in love; but will they be able to stay together forever? I guess your going to have to read to find out. Other Characters will make appearances, just be patient.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Tenoh Haruna looked down to the sleeping baby that lay in her arms wrapped in a fine silk kimono, and thought went to her husband wondering when he would return home to meet their first child. A blonde hair little girl with blue eyes, the spitting image of her father. Just then Haruna heard stirring coming from somewhere in the house follow by rush foot steps. A smile came across the new mothers face as she assumed that it was her husband Ryoka, full of excitment to see his first born child. Then Haruna heard screaming, blood curdling screaming. Haruna got up from her futon with baby in one hand ran over to where her Husband kept his swords. Just then her shoji door flew open with a violent push Haruna took Ryoka's long sword and lunged at the unknown presents that dared to enter her room. Haruna was a woman but also of a Samurai family, she was trained how use a sword.

Just as she was about to strike Haruna saw that it wasn't an intruder it was her husband dressed in his armor Bloodied from battle. Haruna dropped her arm still holding the sword to her side running to her husbands arms. "Otto! what's going on?" Ryoka pulled out of his wife's embrace. "Tsuma we need to go now! Theres no time to..." He stopped himself when he saw his wife quickly grabbed a blanket for the baby and then ran back to her husbands side. No more needed to be said Haruna was a smart woman and had good idea that the house was under attack and they needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. Ryoka looked at his wife with pride he knew that she was ready for what would come next, Ryoka nodded to his wife then led the way out of the house.

Once outside Ryoka and Haruna ran until they reached the forest, once they were a few hundred yards into the tree line Ryoka stopped to explain what was going on. "Tsuma yo...we have to get to the end of the forest a friend is there to take yo...us to safety." Haruna noticed that there was something wrong with the away her Ryoka was speaking, he was a brave, proud and strong man not someone who let nerves get the better of him, he was Samurai after all. "Otto, what's going? Why was are house attack and where are his lords troops, why are you alone?" Ryoka put his hands on either side of his wife's shoulders he wasn't going to mince words. "I've betrayed Masuda-sama and now he's sent his troops to kill us." Haruna was shocked to say the least, for what reason would her husband forfeit not only their lives and honour, but that of their new born child by committing treason. Ryoka continued to explain.

"Masuda is not an honourable lord, he cares not for human life he had me attack villages full of innocents. Haruna he forced me to kill woman and children just to expand his boarders." Haruna fell to her knees and pulled out her stilleto as a Samurai she knew there was only one option left to her, Hara kiri. Haruna looked at the little and raised the knife in the air, a tear ran down her face. "I'm so sorry little one." Just as she going to thrust the knife into the bundle that lay in her arms Ryoka grabbed her wrist. "Onna are you crazy!" "Ryoka what else is their for us now?!" "Haruna..." Ryoka went down to his knees in front of his wife child. Moonlight light was so bright that it made easy for him to see his child's face, he let go who his wife wrist and took the bundle out of Haruna's arm. "This child deserves a life not tainted by the blood of innocents. He will grow up strong and with honour. I will not let Masuda's greed touch my son." The baby stirred in his arms, through all commtion the baby wound up falling asleep while they were running. "Onna." Haruna whispered as she leaned into her husbands shoulder. Ryoka tunred his head to look at Haruna. "What?" "Ryoka this little one is your daughter." Ryoka smiled and looked back down at his daughter and spoke again but there was no disappointment in his voice only joy. "Hime-sama you will grow up to be as strong as you are beautiful, on this I swear." Ryoka looked at his wife. They were startled by the sound of men approaching from behind. "Come." Ryoka clung on to the little and brought her closer to his chest. Ryoka and Haruna started running. "I have someone waiting with a horse we'll be going to Musashi the fife governed by Tokagawa-sama. I've pledge my allegiance to him. He is a good man. There we'll be safe." Again Haruna followed without question knowing that Ryoka would do anything to keep them safe.

After several minutes they found figure standing next to two horses about a hundred yards away, they both started running faster here that the men chasing them weren't to far behind them. Once at the horses Ryoka took the baby and handed her back to Haruna. Taking the blanket she had brought with them, they wrapped baby the middle then strapped to Haruna chest making it easier for her to handle the horse. Then he hoisted his wife up on top of the horse, the yells of their pursuers became louder with the sound of horses quickly approaching, and they could see the light of their torches. Ryoka looked up at his wife. He knew that with riders the horse wouldn't be fast enough to get away safely, but of course he never intended on escaping in the first place. "Otto?" "This is Mamoru he was my page, he'll keep you safe and make sure you get to Musashi and Tokagawa." They both looked to the boy who on top of the second horse. Haruna notice that he couldn't be older then 17, she looked backed to husband and knew exactly what he was thinking.

Haruna tried to get off the horse, if Ryoka was going to meet his end then so would she. "NO!" Ryoka pushed his wife back on the horse. "Look there's no time to argue. You can not stay with me our daughter needs you, especially now, now go...love her enough for the both of us." "Tenoh-dono there almost within range to be able to see us any longer and..." "I know Mamoru." "WAIT!" "Onna I swear." "No, I haven't named her yet, I was waiting for you." Ryoka looked at the bundle on his wife's chest then pulled her down for one last kiss, when they pulled away and looked at each other the two had fight the tears that were threatening to break free. "Tenoh-dono!" "Hai." Ryoka gave Mamoru a sharp nod, then looked into his wife's eyes. "Haruka. The child's name will be Tenoh Haruka." He took his swords and gave them to Mamoru. "Give these to my Daughter when the time is right and watch over them both for me." Mamoru bowed his head and stated. "Tenoh-dono it has been my honour serving you I vow to always keep you daughter safe, in this I shall not fail. I swear it." Ryoka gave Mamoru an appreciative nod and back to his wife's horse with that he slapped the horse on the hind quarter as hard as he could, the took off and ran as fast as the wind and Mamoru followed.

Ryoka watched as Haruna and Mamoru rode off and faded into the night, letting a single tear roll down his cheek he stood fast as he was surrounded by horsemen. One of the men got down from his horse and stepped forward, the light of the torches Made his red armour glow like embers from a flame. The man approached Ryoka at a slow steady pace once they were face to face barely a foot apart the man spoke. "Tenoh Ryoka Taicho, you have committed treason against our lord and master Masuda-sama a crime punishable by death. I give you this last chance to retain what little honour you have left." The man looked down to Ryoka waist and saw that he had not his swords the symbol of his status as Samurai. Looking back into Ryoka's eyes the man then handed him his short sword. Ryoka took the sword and nodded his head. The man spoke again this time only loud enough for Ryoka to hear. "Tenoh-dono I am Unazaki Motoki it would be my honour to act as your second." Again Ryoka responded by only nodding, Unazaki looked at his men and called for one of them to bring him water, at the same time Ryoka took off his chest plate and went down to his knees. Ryoka unsheathed the short sword and laid it on the ground before him, he then pulled open the front of his Hakama exposing his abdomen. Ryoka picked up the knife held before his exposed stomach, his one thought of regret before thrusting the knife into his exposed flesh was not being able to be with his wife and watching Haruka grow up. Unazaki came up beside Ryoka. "Are you ready Tenoh-dono?" "Always."


End file.
